Snow lantern
by GirlFromNorth
Summary: A time for bonding between Thorongil and young Theoden one winter evening in Rohan. First part in "Foreign customs".


**A/N: I've decided to start a serie called "Foreign customs", only because I thought it would be fun. It will be a brief serie with a few one-shots, perhaps two-shots, that I will write whenever inspiration strikes. I take the customs from the real world: traditions that may seem strange to someone but normal to others.**

**Please know that I'm not saying that "this customs is only known here", or something like that, i know very well that snow lanterns are made around the world ;). But here in Finland there is an old tradition about them, but it isn't exactly known by many. But it is something I've taken to the heart.**

**Alright, enough of my rambling! Nothing's mine, believe me, so here's the story:**

* * *

Theoden stood as frozen in place. The hills of Rohan were in front of him, but it was not them he was staring at. No, the young child stared up at the dark sky as if he had never seen it before. Big, white snowflakes fell down and slowly turned the earth white. He opened his mouth and tasted the coldness on his tongue, but the snow fell in his eyes and left him blinking furiously in order to get rid of the wetness.

Like that he stood for many minutes, until he finally tired. Not of the snow, of course. He wanted company: perhaps even a playmate. The young prince looked around him, and indeed he wasn't the only one outside. But none of them would want to play with him in the snow – there were only guards with stern faces. They would no doubt talk politely to King Thengel's son, but said son had no desire for empty small talk.

A tall man walked out from Edoras and Theoden straightened. He knew only one man with such dark hair in Edoras, and that was Thorongil, one of Thengel's captains.

A smile crept upon Theoden's face as he silently begun to follow the man. Thorongil didn't walk for long and stopped in clear sight, staring at the snow much like Theoden himself had done.

Still smirking Theoden gathered snow in his hands and made it into a hard snowball. He prepared himself to launch the snowball at the Captain but bit his lip uncertainly. What if Thorongil would be mad? Oh he wouldn't yell or hurt Theoden, absolutely not, but the silent displeasure in Thorongil's eyes was something Theoden didn't want to see. And even if he didn't turn mad, would he dare to throw back a snowball at the prince?

Finally Theoden simply took a step forward and Thorongil turned his head towards the sound.

"Good evening, young prince", he called with a kind smile. "What are you doing out in the cold all alone?"

"Watching the snow", Theoden answered and walked closer to Thorongil. "I haven't seen snow in the beginning of November before!"

"It's early this year", Thorongil agreed and inclined his head. A strange look flickered in his eyes, but it was gone too fast for Theoden to detect what it was. Instead Theoden looked more closely at Thorongil and noticed that he wore neither winter coat nor gloves.

"Aren't you cold, Thorongil?" he asked. "I wear much more clothing than you, thanks to Mother, and I'm already freezing."

Thorongil blinked and looked down at him. "Perhaps. But I'm from the North, and back there it's most often snowing in early October. I'm used to coldness."

Theoden's eyes widened slightly but he chose to not ask more. His parents had tried to tame his non-stopping talking, and tried to teach him courtesy. So far they had only managed to confuse him.

"Can you tell me of some traditions from North, Thorongil?" he wondered shyly and tried to give the Captain his best puppy eyes.

Thorongil laughed and ruffled his hair. "Traditions from North, you say?" His steely eyes seemed to lit up by both longing and memories.

"Well, also what _you_ did in the winters there. If you don't mind telling, of course", he hastily added.

The captain nodded thoughtfully. "I believe I could do that", he murmured with a smile. He looked out at the barren fields and blew out a cloud of white smoke. "I played in the snow with my foster brothers as a child, for example. Our snowball fights were quite serious, and every time we returned with melting snow dripping from us. My mother used to scold me, and we sat by the fire inside with blankets tightly around us. But that never helped, and always after that I was ill. My foster father is a healer and gave me willow bark tea: he could have made it sweeter with honey, but I believe it was a small punishment for getting so cold outside… Except for that we did all between skiing and making snow angels in the snow."

Thorongil paused his rambling and looked almost a bit embarrassed, and he was silent for a while. "Now that I think of it, there is one thing I could show you, if you'd like. It is something I always did back home, especially when the first snow came. But then, I need you to go fetch something for me."

Theoden nodded eagerly and his face seemed to shine. "What do you need?"

"A candle."

Theoden blinked. And blinked again. "A candle?"

"Yes. It doesn't matter how it looks, but it should be rather small. If someone asks you why you want a candle, simply tell them that I asked for one."

The boy nodded and ran off, quickly running up the stairs to Edoras and looked around him wildly. No… No candles in the Halls, only torches. He frowned and tried to remember a place where he could find candles. It didn't take long before he realized the perfect place to look at: his parents' bedroom.

Immediately he bounced off and sprinted towards the bedroom. Only outside the door he skidded to halt and allowed himself to catch his breath. Then he slowly opened the door with a slight creek and looked inside.

There.

His mother had always liked pretty things such as roses, so it was only natural that she would like candles too. Small, white candles that looked like they hadn't been used yet lay upon the table and Theoden slinked in. He took one of the candles and begun to back away, only to walk straight into a pair of legs.

He looked up and met his father's eyes.

"And may I ask what you are doing, Theoden?" Thengel asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Thorongil needs a candle", the prince quickly replied.

The king's other eyebrow shot up as well. "Thorongil?" Why would the captain, who had won and fought many battles, send Theoden after a candle? "Is something amiss?"

"Oh no", Theoden protested and shook his head. "But can I please go now? Thorongil is waiting for me."

Without waiting for further response Theoden darted away and disappeared down the stairs, leaving his father to stare after him with baffled eyes.

A hand touched Thengel's arm and he turned towards his queen, Morwen.

"What was that about?" she asked, amused.

Thengel snorted and cast a look at the door. "I have no idea." With that, the king walked out and followed his son out of curiosity.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

"I found a candle, Thorongil!" Theoden shouted and ran towards the captain.

Thorongil smiled slightly but didn't take the offered candle. "No, hold it for me a while, please. I need my hands free."

Then, one of the most respected captains in Rohan, crouched down in the snow on his knees. He took a fistful snow and made it into a snowball, only to put it on the ground. He made even more snowballs and placed them in a circle. When the circle was ready he begun to place the snowballs on top of the others, creating a smaller circle. After the third circle he stopped.

"I believe I need the candle now, Theoden", he said and the boy startled. He hurriedly gave him the candle and watched as Thorongil lit it. The captain cupped his hand around the small flame to protect it from the wind until it burned brightly. He placed it in the middle of the circle and without a word begun to make more snowballs, until only a small hole was left on the top. Slowly and carefully Thorongil placed the last snowball over the top and stepped away. Theoden watched the Captain's creation in awe.

"It's a snow lantern", Thorongil explained softly.

The light from the candle shone from the holes in the lantern, and danced on the ground merrily. It seemed almost magical: as thought it was the home of a snow fairy, whose house spilled light to those who looked for it.

"It's a custom for every child to make at least one every year", Thorongil murmured. "But back then, it was only a pretty lantern, a castle of snow which brought merriness to those who look at it. But among my people the snow lantern has a deeper story as well."

Theoden waited, but the captain didn't say anything more. "Thorongil?" he questioned. "What's the deeper story?"

Thorongil seemed to shake himself from a memory and continues his tale. "The light from the candle is said to be the fleeting home for the souls of your lost loved ones. If you build a snow lantern a dark evening you have a chance to remember all the good times: a chance to remember without the sadness. It doesn't have to me in memory for someone who has gone to the Halls of Mandos. You can also think of the days of childhood, of friends and family, even of love. The idea of the snow lantern is hope: a light in the darkness. A sign that not all is lost: that is why it is such an important tradition for my people."

Theoden cast a look at Thorongil but ended up staring. For in the captain's eyes shone light even brighter than the candle's, alit with memories and friendship. And in that moment, although the young prince then didn't understand it, Thorongil seemed to _be_ the light in the darkness he had spoken of: as a never dying hope in the darkening world.

But there was sadness in his gaze as well, and Theoden frowned.

"You said the lantern stands for hope and happiness", he scolded.

Thorongil looked down on him. "Yes…"

"Then you should be happy as well", he grinned. "I'm going to remember the times when I've played with my friends, and when Father gave me my first pony, and when I learned to ride. Then I'm going to be happy."

Thorongil laughed softly, a _real_ laugh and the captain put his hand on Theoden's shoulder. "Very well, _milord_. I shall think of only happiness then, without the memories being tainted by bittersweet thoughts."

Theoden nodded solemnly. "Good. And right now, I'm going to create another good memory I will remember the next time I make a snow lantern!"

Without waiting for an answer he scooped up snow in his hands and threw the snowball straight in Thorongil's face. The look of surprise was almost comical, and for a moment Theoden was afraid he would be angry.

The Captain shook the snow out of his hair and looked down upon Theoden with unreadable eyes.

"I believe you will regret that, young prince", he growled sternly and Theoden took a step backwards. Thorongil bent down swiftly and formed a snowball of his own. "For I have fought snowball fights long before you even were born!"

Theoden squeaked as he was bombarded with snowballs and desperately tried to get away, laughing breathlessly.

Not too far away, hidden behind the buildings, stood Thengel King with a smile on his lips. It was not every day one could see the young prince of Rohan and the stern Captain from North involved in a snowball fight, but it was a sight he wouldn't forget.

* * *

**And that was the first part in Foreign Customs: thanks for reading! I _might_ make this a two-shot, because I have a slight idea for a second chapter. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
